Sick Day
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Based on the fact that I'm ill today.  Rose has a bad cold and the Doctor looks after her. Just like any good friend would! Please R&R


_**This story is based on how I feel today...**_

It was late in the morning on what felt like a Wednesday. Rose had just woken up and her throat was sore. She took a sip of her water to sooth her throat. It worked a little but her throat was still sore. Suddenly Rose sneezed; she got out of bed and went into the bathroom to fetch a tissue. God she felt weak, maybe if she was lucky the Doctor wouldn't come in. _'what are you thinking, Rose? Of course he'll come in. He'll realise you're not up and come and see if you're OK.' _Rose told herself. She took a long piece of toilet roll and went back to bed.

Not so long later, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Rose called hoarsely, blowing her nose.

"Hey, Rose, you all right?" The Doctor asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah, I just have a cold." Rose told him. The Doctor looked concerned so he walked up to her and put a hand to her head.

"You have a slight temperature, only about a degree higher than you should be, but you're OK. How do you feel?" The Doctor said.

"I have a sore throat and a runny nose." Rose broke out into a coughing fit. "Oh, and a bad cough." Rose said, once she had finished coughing.

"Aww, you Rose are sick, so I'll be back in a minute with some medicine." The Doctor told her.

"OK," Rose said and then she sneezed.

"Get some rest." The Doctor told her, as he shut the door behind him. Rose snuggled in her bed and waited for the Doctor's return.

The Doctor returned a few minutes later with some medicine. "Hey Rose, you all right." He asked.

"Yeah," Rose told him.

"Here, sit up and take this." The Doctor said. Rose sat up and the Doctor poured some medicine into a small measuring cup that came with some medicines. He passed it to Rose and she drank it in one go. After she drank it, she went straight for her water.

"That was horrible." Rose said.

"I know, but it'll make you feel better." The Doctor said.

"Thanks," Rose said, sneezing again. "I'm gonna get dressed and go into the TV room and watch some TV." Rose said as she got up.

"OK, do you want me to come with you?" The Doctor asked.

"If you want." Rose said as she went into the bathroom with some clothes.

"OK, I'll meet you in there." The Doctor told her, walking out the room and towards the TV room.

Rose came out of the bathroom after half an hour. She felt slightly better, but she still felt a bit bunged up. Rose walked down to the TV room, she didn't care that she looked terrible, with a red nose and bags under her eyes. She didn't even bother about putting any make-up on; she knew it would just get ruined and make her look worse than she did.

Rose finally made it to the TV room, she coughed before entering. She could see the Doctor sitting on the sofa with the remote in his hand.

"Hey, Rose. Everything all right?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I feel a bit better." Rose said.

"That's good, come on sit down." The Doctor said. Rose sat down on the sofa next to the Doctor. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

The two of them watched the TV for a while. Every now and again Rose would sniff and wipe her nose with her tissue. The Doctor looked at her sympathetically.

Rose suddenly felt drowsy; she rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You OK, Rose?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Rose said.

"Aww, why don't you pop back to bed?" The Doctor suggested. Rose shook her head, making her feel the tiniest bit dizzy for a second.

"No, I wanna stay with you." Rose said weakly.

"Ok, just wait a second; I'll be back in a minute." The Doctor slowly got up and lay Rose down on the sofa.

"Where're you going?" Rose asked.

"I'm gonna go get you your duvet, I won't be a minute." The Doctor told her and then walked out of the room.

Rose watched as the Doctor left the room and then closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

She awoke when she heard the Doctor call her name softly. She opened her eyes and the Doctor smiled at her.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Yeah," said Rose as she sat up slowly.

"Tired?" Rose nodded.

"Here, you go to sleep." The Doctor sat down and Rose put her head on his lap, the Doctor then wrapped the blanket around her and Rose cuddled it as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. The Doctor stroked Rose's hair and he knew that she was fast asleep. So he said something that he would was too afraid to tell her when she was awake:

"I love you, Rose."

Unknown to him, Rose wasn't fast asleep yet and had heard what he had just said. She didn't say anything; she just smiled in her sleep. Maybe one day he would finally build up the courage to tell her when she was awake. But at least she knew. Secretly...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aww, I wish that happened to me today. (Stupid cold) I want my own Doctor to look after me. I was treated the same as normal really, with the occasional 'How are you feeling?' I was on the sofa writing most of the day really. <strong>_

_**I hate fuss though, but if the Doctor or even DT was fussing over me, then... (Ah did I say that out loud? Oops).**_

_**Sorry if my cold is affecting my creativity. I hope it was all right though.**_

_**Please let me know what you think. I might get better quicker and then my creativity will be better!**_

_**Love**_

_**DTS xx**_


End file.
